(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a touch display device, and in detail, relates to an in-cell type of touch display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A technique for providing a touch function to a display device according to market demand is essential. This display device is referred to as a touch display device.
The touch display device may be manufactured by combining a separate touch screen panel to a display panel, or may be manufactured into an on-cell type or an in-cell type by integrally forming a sensing electrode in the display panel.
When manufacturing the in-cell type of touch display device, a plurality of sensing electrodes are formed to be close to the pixel circuit, and touch wiring to transmit a signal to the plurality of sensing electrodes is installed.
However, a region of forming the wirings such as a data line, a gate line and an initialization voltage supply line, etc. of a conventional pixel circuit is limited.
Also, when forming the touch wiring in another metal layer that is not the same metal layer as the wiring of the conventional pixel circuit, there is a drawback of requiring a separate mask in the manufacturing process.
So as to reduce a cost and manufacturing time, it is necessary to manufacture the in-cell type of touch display device without using the new mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.